


BNHA reacts to Disney

by Earth_Dragoon



Series: BNHA reacts [2]
Category: Hercules (1997), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BnHA Reacts, Disney Multiverse, Parody, Watching the multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Dragoon/pseuds/Earth_Dragoon
Summary: Izuku and his classmates watch Disney movies
Series: BNHA reacts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt at a react for a Disney movie.  
> Right now only the muses use their counterpart names.  
> This idea was born from when I was writing chapter 16 of AWI Reacts

**It was Just an normal day at the dorms of U.A. High School until Mina Ashido comes running into the common room of the 2A dorm building. Toru and a batgirl follow her into the room.**

**“Guys gather up, you won’t believe what just fell onto my head”**

**“What fell onto your head Ashido ribbit” Tsuyu asks.**

**“A bunch of dvds, the weird thing is the cover of them.” She holds up a DVD case that looks almost like the Disney movie Hercules but Hercules looks a lot like Izuku and Meg looks a lot like Ochako.”**

**“I think we should watch it, well that’s what the note says to do.” Mina says happily.**

**Momo inquires, “what does the note say.”**

**Mina holds it up and reads, “To those of this universe, I am the multiverse traveler known as 'Earth Dragoon' who has sent you DVDs based on different counterparts of your classmates from a few of different worlds out there, please take the time to enjoy them as you relax from your hero studies.”**

**Izuku pipes up, “I think we should, if that’s what the note says they are we could learn some things about ourselves from a different viewpoint which could make us better heroes.”**

**Iida well waving his arm robotically, “That is a bad idea, this is clearly a trap.”**

**“Too late, I already have the first disk playing.” Mina says as she sits on the couch, remote in hand pressing play as others sit with her.**

**\-------**

A room filled with Greek statues and vases fade into view. A voice fills the air.

“Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Hercules.”

A greek vase is shown with a picture of Hercules fighting some monster. Vase zooms in slowly.

“But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is what our story is-”

“Will you listen to him? He's makin' the story sound like some greek tragedy.” says one of the 5 women on the vase. 

**\-------**

**“Wait, that looks like me, and the others look like Jiro, Momo, Pipi and Setsuna.”**

**“And Hercules looks a lot like Mirdoiya.” Momo says.**

**The playing pauses as a box pops up on screen.** **Counterparts found. The Hero Hercules counterpart Izuku Midoriya. The Muses: Thalia counterpart Mina Ashido, Melpomene counterpart Kyoka Jiro, Calliope counterpart Momo Yaoyorozu, Clio counterpart Pipi Vesper and Terpsichore counterpart Setsuna Tokage. The God Zeus counterpart All Might.**

**“Ok so in a different universe I am a goddess and Midori is the legendary Hercules. This is going to be a fun ride.”**

**\-------**

“Lighten up, dude.” Setsuna says.

“We'll take it from here, darling.” Momo says.

“You go girls.”

“We are the Muses. Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of the heroes.” Momo states.

“Heroes like Hercules” Setsuna points out.

“Honey, you mean "hunk-ules". Ooh, I'd like to make some sweet music with him-” Mina drops down the vase to the picture of Hercules and rubs the chin. Humming can now be heard.

“Our story actually begins long before Hercules, many eons ago..” Momo says this as music starts and she causes part of the painting on the vase to turn into steps for the muses.

“ _Back when the world was new. The planet Earth was down on its luck. And everywhere gigantic brutes called Titans ran amok._ ” As Momo sings this, the muses near a new vase, with 4 large monsters on it. A tornado, a blob like one, a rocky looking one, and a icey skeleton. They start moving and attacking in the artwork. Parts of the vase fall down.

“ _It was a nasty place._ ” Mina sings as she carefully steps over the broken vase pieces. “ _There was a mess wherever you stepped._ ”

“ _Where chaos reigned and the earthquakes and volcanoes never slept._ ” Pipi voice rings as the 4 titans causing havoc in their vase can be seen.

“ _Whoo! Say it, girlfriend!_ ” Mina rejoins the other muses.

“ _And then along came Zeus._ ” All singing as a new vase is shown with All Might in a toga with a beard is shown.

“ _He hurled his thunderbolt._ ” Setsuna sings as Zeus throws the thunder bolt down towards the titans. 

“ _He zapped._ ”

“ _Locked those suckers in a vault._ ” Jiro sings as the titans fall into a hole then a cage of lighting bolts form.

“ _They're trapped._ ” The muses dancing and singing together. “ _And on his own, stopped chaos on its tracks. And that's the gospel truth. The guy was too "type A" to just relax._ ”

“ _And that's the world's first dish._ ” The muses in a new vase laying down.

“ _Yeah, baby!_ ”

“ _Zeus tamed the globe while still in his youth._ ” Shows Zeus stand on the globe proudly. “ _Tough, honey, it may seem impossible. That's the gospel truth_ .” A plate is shown with a mountain rising into the clouds on it. The Muses are leaping and dancing around it. “ _On Mount Olympus life was neat And smooth as sweet vermouth. Although honey, it may seem impossible. That's the gospel truth._ ”

**\-------**

**“Wow that was an opening for you. And can you all sing like that.” Toru asks.**

**“Well we all already knew Jiro could, and it will cause Pipi to blush but I know she can and so can I.” Mina tells them as Pipi does starts to blush.**

**“I can sing as well.” Momo says her cheeks with a pinch of red on them.**

**\-------**

The schematic picture of Olympus zooms in and turns into a real one. While the Muses still repeat their 'ah's and 'yeah's, view moves up the mountain slope. It passes through the gates of Olympus, passes various chattering gods and heads to a baby Hercules on his mother's shoulder, her green hair running down her back and pink dress.

**\-------**

**“A city in the clouds looks so awesome.”**

**“Wow a lot of the gods are pro heroes in our world.”**

**Once again the playing pauses as a box pops up on screen.** **Counterparts found. Hermes counterpart Present Mic. Hephaestus counterpart Power Loader. Aphrodite counterpart Midnight. Poseidon counterpart Gang Orca. Narcissus counterpart Captain Celebrity. Morpheus counterpart EraserHead. Ares counterpart Crimson Riot. Athena counterpart Ryukyu. Dionysus counterpart Fatgum. Apollo counterpart Hawks. Demeter counterpart Uwabami. Hera counterpart Inko Midoriya.**

**“Baby Deku is so cute.” Ochako coos.**

**\-------**

“Hercules! Behave yourself” Hera says as she sets him on a crib formed of clouds. 

Zeus walks up to his son. “Oh, look at this, look how cute he is.” Zeus babbles at baby Hercules and he catches Zeus by index finger and lifts above his cradle. “Hah! Oh, he's strong! Like his Dad, hmm?”

Hermes moving through a crowd of gods. “Whoa! Excuse me! Hot stuff coming through! Excuse me one side, Ares.” Once through the crowd of gods, Hermes hands Hera a bundle of glowing flowers. 

“Why, Hermes, they're lovely.”

“Yeah, you know, I had Orpheus do the arrangement. Isn't that too nutty?” He flew closer to Zeus. “Fabulous party, you know, I haven't seen this much love in a room since Narcissus discovered himself.” Narcissus is shown, staring into his mirror and making kissing sounds.

Baby Hercules gets one of Zeus' lightning bolts and plays with it.

**\-------**

**“Well Narcissus' counterpart makes sense.” Izuku says. “From what I have read Captain Celebrity is like that.”**

**“Anyone else worried about baby Deku and the lightning bolts.”**

**“Seeing he is a god not really.”**

**\-------**

“Dear, keep those away from the baby.” Hera asks Zeus. 

“Oh, he won't hurt himself. Let the kid have a little fun.”

Baby Hercules tries to eat the lightning, gets zapped, and throws it away in frustration. Three gods jump away from its path, until Athena hits it with his sword so it hits a pillar, which immediately reappears. Hear picks her son up.

“Oh, on behalf of my son, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts.” A pile of gifts can be seen where Zeus points.

“What about our gift, dear?”

“Well, let's see here.. we'll take, hmm, yes, a little cirrus, and, hmm, a touch of nimbostratus, and a dash of cumulus.” Zeus moves his hand with a little pegasus-shaped cloud on it closer to baby Hercules and the cloud turns out to be a baby pegasus. “His name is Pegasus, and he's all yours, son.”

Baby Hercules bonks his forehead against Baby Pegasus', he whinnies and licks Hercules, they hug, all gods awws and coos.

“Mind his head.” Hera speaks up as she hands the baby to his father.

“He's so tiny.” The big god says as he looks down at his son.

Baby Hercules tries to bite the medallion that hangs from his neck and then yawns. Zeus then carefully sets him back into the crib.

“My boy. My little Hercules” Zeus says as he pats his boy’s head.

“How sentimental.” A grey skinned man with flaming blue hair can be seen.

**\-------**

**“See he was fine.”**

**“Look how cute is he with Pegasus.” Toru says.**

**Counterpart found. Pegasus counterpart Tenya Ida.**

**“Who is it that just showed up?” Denki asks.**

**Once again the playing pauses as a box pops up on screen.** **Hades counterpart Endeavor.**

**“Well that answers nothing.” Denki whines.**

**“Hades was a brother of Zeus and god of the underworld.” Izuku says. “And was said to be jealous of Zeus.”**

**“Ok now it makes sense.”**

**\-------**

“You know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat! Huh?” He jokes. All gods look sternly at him. “So is this an audience of a mosaic? Hey, how you doin'? Lookin' good. Nice dress.” As he is saying that, he moves from one god to another until Zeus squeezes him in a hug.

“So Hades, you finally made it. How are things in the underworld?” Zeus asks with his hand on Hades' shoulder.

Taking Zeus' hand off his shoulder. “Well, they're just fine, you know, a little dark, a little gloomy, and as always, hey, full of dead people. What are you gonna do?” He looks at the baby. “Ah! There's the little sunspot, little smoochie. And here is a sucker for the little sucker, eh?” He weaves a sucker with a skeleton head out of thin mist. “Here you go. Ya just” Hercules squeezes Hades' finger, and after some fight he gets away from the baby. “Sheesh! uh, powerful little tyke.”

Zeus hugging Hades once again. “Come on, Hades, don't be such a stiff, join the celebration!”

Hades getting free from the hug again. “Hey, love to, babe, but unlike you gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig You know, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, Zeus, So.. can't. Love to, but can't.” 

“You ought to slow down, you'll work yourself to death... Hah! work yourself to death!” Zeus jokes as the crowd starts laughing. “Oh, I kill myself.”

“If only, if only..” Hades mutters as he leaves the party.

**\-------**

**“Endeavor telling jokes, my brain hurts.”**

**“He is not Endeavor that we know but his counterpart, so things will be different.” Izuku answers.**

**“I am more worried about what he is going to do, cause he did not look happy dealing with his family and what he muttered as he left.” Kirishima says.**

**“We have to wait and see.”**

**\-------**

The scene goes back to the muses on a new vase.

Momo speaks up. “If there's one god who don't want to get steamed up, it's Hades, 'cause he had an evil plan.” The painting goes from Olympus, showing stairs heading down, down deep underground till the scene changes to a boat on the river Styx, in which a skeleton is carrying Hades.

Muses all singing in the background. “ _He ran the underworld. But thought the dead were dull and uncouth. He was as mean as he was ruthless. And that's the gospel truth. He had a plan to shake things up_ .” Hades rides the boat down the river of souls till a large three headed dog is shown, who hades throws meat to. “ _And that's the gospel truth_.” 

The god of the dead steps onto the shore. “Pain!”

“Coming, your most lugubriousness.” A small fat pink demon says as he trips, rolls on the stair and gets seated on a sharp trident.”

“Panic!”

“Oh, I'm sorry, I can handle it!” A greenish thin demon says while having a panic attack as he rans, but trips over Pain, who just got free from the trident, falls over, and his horns get stuck in Pain the same place the trident just was.

“Pain.” Salutes and turns his ass.

“And Panic.” Salutes still stuck to Pain’s ass.

“Reporting for duty!.” They both say.

\-------

**“Wonder who the demons are.”**

**Counterparts found.** **Pain counterpart Twice. Panic counterpart Spinner.**

**“Well I got my answer.” Denki says.**

**“Well if we wanted to know if they were villains we got our answer huh.” Sero says.**

\-------

“Fine, fine, fine, just let me know the instant the Fates arrive.” Says Hades as he walks by.

Panic who just got his horns free from Pain. “Oh! They're here!”

Hades bursts into flames red flames from his base blue. “What? The Fates are here and you didn't tell me?”

Pain and Panic grovel. “We are worms! Worthless worms!” They then shapechange into worms.

“Memo to me, memo to me, main you after my meeting.” Hades says as he enters his place.

The three fates are shown, one holding a thread, and another with one eye holding scissors. 

Atropos says as she lifts her scissors. “Darling, hold that mortal's thread of life good and tight.” She cuts a thread with scissors and a woman screams are heard.

Lachesis the third fate speaks up. “Incoming!” 

Fates laugh as a soul enters the cave and flies into a tunnel. Counter above the tunnel now says ‘Over 5000000001 served’

\-------

**“Ok who are the creepy women.” Kiri asks.**

**“I think those are the fates.” Momo says. “They are said to be able to see the future. They also determine the deaths of mortals, cutting a mortal's Thread of Life to send them to the Well of Souls in the Underworld.”**

**Counterparts found.** **Lachesis counterpart Chitose Kizuki. Clotho counterpart Himiko Toga. Atropos counterpart Reiko Yanagi.**

\-------

Hades looks for a second before smiling. “Ladies! hah! I am so sorry that I'm--”

Atropos speaks up. “Late.”

Clotho then says. “We knew you would be.” 

Lachesis adds. “We know everything.” They pass their only eye from one another as they speak the next three lines.

Clotho. “Past.” 

Lachesis. “Present.” 

Atropos. “And future,” she leans over to Panic. “Indoor plumbing - it's gonna be big.”

Hades then starts saying. “Great. Great. Anyway, see, Ladies, I was at this party, and I lost track of--”

Fates as one, “We know!” 

Hades looked a tad annoyed. “Yeah. I know.. you know. So, here's the deal. Zeus, Mr High and Mighty, Mr. "Hey, you, get off my cloud," now he has--” As he leans on a table with a map on it.

Fates again. “A bouncing baby brat.” 

Clotho as she takes the eye. “We know!” 

Hades as flames shoot off him. “I know.. you know. I know. I got it. I got the concept, so let me just ask: Is this kid gonna mess up my hostile takeover big, or what? What do you think?” As he adds a piece to the map representing the baby.

Lachesis. “Um--” Starts to say as Clotho grabs her nose.

As Clotho silences Lachesis. “Oh no, you don't. We are not supposed to reveal the future. “

Hades looks. “Oh wait, I'm sorry. Time out. Can I? Can I ask you a question, by the way? Are you,” moves to Lachesis, “did you cut your hair or something? You look fabulous.” Lachesis giggles at the attention. “I mean, you look like a fate worse than death.” 

Lachesis giggles more, Clotho hits her on the head, the eye falls out into the hands of Panic. 

Panic ekks out. “Oh, gross!” 

Pain says. “Yech! It's blinkin'!” He kicks it into Hades' hand. 

Hades holds and cleans the eye. “Ladies, please, my fate…” He puts the eye to Lachesis' hand. “Is in your lovely hands.” 

Lachesis looking at her sisters. “Oh, yeah.” 

Clotho looking so done with it. “All right.” 

The eye raises in the air, showing pictures of the future. 

Atropos chants, “In 18 years precisely The planets will align Ever so nicely.”

Hades shrugs. “Ay, verse!. Oy.” 

Atropos continues with. “The time to act will be at hand Unleash the Titans, your monstrous band.” 

Hades nodding. “Mm-hmm, good, good.” 

Atropos adds. “Then the once-proud Zeus will finally fall, And you, Hades, will rule all!” 

Hades dancing. “Yes! Hades rules!!!” 

Atropos then points out. “A word of caution to this tale.” 

Hades stops and looks. “Excuse me?” 

Atropos adds. “Should Hercules fight, you will fail. The Fates disappear, while cackling.

Hades burning into flame. “What???” He starts cooling down. “Okay, fine, fine, I'm cool, I'm fine.” A bell dings as doors open. “Pain? Panic? Got a little riddle for ya. How do you kill a god?” 

Pain looking dumbfounded. “I do not... know!” 

Panic pipes up. “You can't. They're immortal?” 

Hades moves to an altar. “Bingo! They're immortal.” He takes a vial with red liquid. “So, first you have to turn the little sunspot mortal.”

\-------

**“That does not look good for Hercules, ribbit.”**

**“The overall plan of Hades does not look good Tsuyu.” Izuku replies.**

**“I am wondering how this will turn out.” Sero adds.**


	2. Chapter 2

**“Time to see what is about to happen to baby Midori, I mean baby Hercules.”**

\----------

Mount Olympus is seen as dusk sets in. Baby Hercules and Baby Pegasus are sleeping together and look so cute. The Shadows of Pain and Panic crawl over to Baby Hercules. The view changes to a sleeping Zeus and Hera, the sound of glass breaking fills the air, and Pain and Panic tittering makes Zeus and Hera wake.

Zeus: “Huh?”

Hera: “What? what is it?” 

Both: “The Baby!” 

They run to the cradle but find only the Baby Pegasus pulling his head out of an object.

Hera: “Hercules! Oh!” She starts sobbing.

Zeus: “No!!!” He screams that lightning flash and a giant thunderstorm rages over Olympus. 

Pain and Panic are flying down, carrying Baby Hercules.

Panic: “Now we did it! Zeus is gonna use us for target practice!” 

Pain: “Just hang onto the kid, Panic.” They fall and Baby Hercules starts crying.

Panic: Hurry! Let's just kill the kid and get it over with, okay?

Pain opening the vial. “Here you go, kid, a little grecian formula.” He pushes the bottle into the baby’s mouth, causing the child to drink.

Panic: “Look at that! He's.. changing,” Baby Hercules stops glowing as he drinks the potion. “Can we do it now?”

Pain: “No, no, no, he has to drink the whole potion! Every last drop.” He grins as the baby drinks the potion.

Amphitryon: “Who's there?” Pain and Panic run away, dropping the empty vial. It breaks and one last drop falls into the ground. An older couple walks into sight. “Alcmene, over here.” 

Alcmene rushes to the crying boy and picks him up. “Oh, you poor thing! Oh, don't cry.” 

Amphitryon: “Is anybody there?” 

Pain and Panic look from bushes.

Panic: “Now?” 

Pain: “Now.” Their shadows are shown as they walk and transform into snakes. 

\----------

**“Oh gods they kidnapped baby Midori.”**

**“One would think it would be harder to do something like that.” Sero says.**

**“Maybe they didn’t think anyone would dare to, or they have lived in peace too long.” Izuku says.**

**Counterparts found.** **Amphitryon counterpart Yoroi Musha. Alcmene counterpart Recovery Girl.**

**“Still the baby didn’t drink every drop that has to mean something.” Denki says.**

\----------

Amphitryon looks down. “Oh well, he must have been abandoned.” 

Alcmene says. “Amphitryon, for so many years we've prayed to the gods to bless us with a child.” Amphitryon reads Hercules' name from a medallion on his neck. “Perhaps they've answered our prayers.”

Amphitryion speaks up. “Perhaps they have... Hercules?”

Pain and Panic, as snakes, attack, but Baby Hercules catches them and gets dropped, while giggling happily, he hits them several times against the ground, ties into a knot and throws far away. Amphitryon and Alcmene stare with their jaws dropped. 

Where the two demons fly off too.

Pain and Panic: “Help, help, help!” They turn to their normal forms as they hit a tree.

Panic while panicking. “Hades is gonna kill us when he finds out what happened.”

Pain points out. “You mean, *if* he finds out.”

Pain understanding just what his partner is saying. “Of course he's gonna f-- If.. if is good.” 

At Mount Olympus dark clouds loom overhead. 

\----------

**“Well at least he was found by a couple that wanted kids.” Toru says.**

**“And the two demons are doomed when the time comes and Hades finds out.” Sero says.**

**“I agree.” Sato replies.**

\----------

Jiro says. “It was tragic. Zeus led all the gods on a frantic search.” The goods are shown leaving Olympus while Zeus hold Hera. 

Setsuna is seen with the other muses, looking gloomy and sitting on a vase. “But by the time they found the baby, it was too late.”

Jiro starts singing. “ _ Young Herc was mortal now. But since he did not drink the last drop. -- mm. He still retained his godlike strength -- oh. So thank his lucky stars --”  _ Shows a painting of the baby fighting the snakes. __

Pipi “ _ tell it, girl” _

Jiro “ _ But Zeus and Hera wept -- ooh, ooh, ooh. Because their son could never come home -- ooh. They'd have to watch their precious baby Grow up from afar. Though Hades' horrid plan. Was hatched before Herc cut his first tooth. -- ahh The boy grew stronger every day. And that's the gospel truth.”  _ A different vase is shown, with Zeus, and Hera crying over an empty crib.

All the muses. _ “The gospel truth.” _

\----------

**“Wait why can’t he go home?” Denki asks.**

**“Cause he is mortal now.” Pipi says.”**

**“I get that but why does that mean anything?.” As the words leave Denki's mouth many of his classmates facepalm.**

**“The city of the gods is meant for immortals, as a mere mortal Hercules can’t enter the realm of the gods.” Izuku says.**

**“Oh that sucks.”**

\----------

The country can be seen with sheeps baaing filling the air. A carriage with a lot of hay moves along the road unnaturally fast, then we see Amphitryon and his horse sitting before it.

Amphitryon yells out. “Hercules, slow down!” We now see its young Hercules who is moving the carriage. They enter a country fair, hitting some workers on the top of the gate. Amphitryon yells again. “Look out!” Some of the workers fall off from where they were working. 

Young Hercules says loudly. “Oops! S-s-sorry guys!” 

One of the workers while falling down says. “Hey, watch where you're goin'!”

A different one yells. “Sunday driver!”

Hercules enters the middle of the square and stops, burying himself into the ground shoulders-deep. 

Amphitryon says. “Thanks, son. When old Penelope twisted her ankle back there, I thought we were done for.”

“No problem, Pop.” Hercules lifts all the hale with one hand.

Amphitryon quickly says. “Uh, don't-don't-don't unload just yet. First I have to finagle with Phideas.”

“Okay.” Hercules drops the hay on the cart which makes their horse, Penelope, fly up into the sky. “Oops, sorry, Penelope.”

Amphitryon with his hand up. “Now, Hercules, this time, please just--” 

Hercules sighs. “I know, I know” He catches falling Penelope. “Stay by the cart.”

Amphitryon. “That's my boy.”

Hercules stays until he sees a man losing balance with a big clay pot. 

Cementoss lets out a, “Oh, my goodness. Whoa!” Hercules catches him just in time.

Herules says, “Careful!”

Cementoss says, “Why thank you.” 

Hercules pops his head into view. “No problem.” 

Cementoss sees Hercules and looks frightened. “Why, Hercules! It's you!” 

Hercules speaks up. “Let me, let me help you with that.”

Cementoss quickly lets out. “No, no, no, no, no, I got it.” He almost falls under the giant pot. “I'm fine, you just run along.” 

Hercules asks, “Are you sure?” 

Cementoss replies, “Oh, yes. Absolutely.” 

He leaves Hercules outside in the street. A frisbee falls to his feet. He picks it up and sees three boys about his age. 

\----------

**“Why is he afraid of him?” Jiro asks.**

**“Most likely Hercules strength is uncommon and he does not know how to control it.”**

**“Wow green, you are a lot like your counterpart in the sense huh.” Izuku blushes a tad at that.**

**Counterparts found.** **Demetrius counterpart Cementoss. Unknown named kids counterparts, Katsuki Bakugo, Garaki Tsubasa, Kawada Shumei.**

**“Ok who are the other two names after Bakubro?” Kiri asks.**

**“They are kids who went to school with him.” Izuku says.**

\----------

Katsuki demands. “Yo! Give it here!”

Hercules aks. “Hey, you need an extra guy?”

Katsuki lets out. “Uh.. sorry, Herc. We already got.. five. And we want to keep it an even number.”

Hercules counts on his fingers. “Hey, wait a second. Five isn't an even--” 

Katsuki snatching the frisbee. “See ya, Herc.” 

Garaki says, “What a geek!”

Kawada adds, “Destructo boy.”

Katsuki smirks and says, “Maybe we should call him "Jerkules"” 

Hercules sits alone in the center of a square until the frisbee appears above his head. 

Katsuki yells. “Heads up!”

Hercules says, “I-I got it!” 

Katsuki yells. “No! Stop!” 

Hercules hits a pillar, which starts falling.

\----------

**Ochako looks at Izuku. “Deku, did Bakugo and his friends treat you like that one is treating your counterpart.” A dark aura forms around her.**

**“Yes but that was in the past and I don’t want to make a deal about it.”**

**“If you say so.” Everyone moves a tad away from her.**

**“Oh that can’t be good with how he hit the pillar.” Momo says.**

\---------- 

“Uh-oh.. Oh no!.. It's okay..” Hercules holds the pillar he has hit, but others start falling one by one, like domino. He sees that and throws the pillar he was holding away, but it hits another standing pillar and another domino wave starts going around the square. “Hey! Whoa!” 

Amphitryon sees his boy rushing past. “Son!” 

“Hang on, Pop! Be right back” The two domino waves seem to be aiming at the shop with clay pots.

Cementoss seeing what is going on. “Oh my! Oh no! Don't! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!” The last two pillars stop above the man's head. He sighs, relaxed, but Hercules, who was running to save him, slips and slides to him fast. 

“Watch out!” Now everything is destroyed.

Katsuki grabbing the frisbee. “Nice catch, Jerkules.” 

Amphitryon having caught up. “Son.” 

Cementoss red in the face. “This is the last straw, Amphitryon!”

A random woman says. “That boy is a menace!”

A man then says. “He's too dangerous to be around normal people!”

Amphitryon tries to say. “He didn't mean any harm, he's just a kid. He-he just can't control his strength.”

Cementoss points at them. “I am warning you. You keep that-that-that.. freak away from here!” 

Katsuki says. “Freak! Yeah, go away!” 

\----------

**“It is like a mirror of the hell I went though growing up.”**

**“What do you mean Deku.”**

**Izuku sees that the dark aura is still around Ochako. “I was though quirkless while growing up and had a hard time because of it, hell you and Iida were my first friends since I was 4.”**

**Ochako's dark aura fades as she holds her best friend.**

**“In this case, it looks like having powers is the rare thing instead of not having them.”**

**“I hope it gets better for him like it did you, ribbit.”**

**“So do I Tsu, so do I.”**


End file.
